Panache Kilts
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike takes Xander shopping in Glasgow.


Title: Panache Kilts

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none.

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike takes Xander shopping in Glasgow.

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #548 from tamingthemuse - Panache

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

"Spike, it's my one day off I don't want to go shopping," Xander complained. "I want to still be in bed... with you."

"Come on, pet. It's nice and gloomy out today, I can actually be outside during the day." Spike dragged Xander down the streets. He loved walking.

Xander huffed. "I still think bed is a better option."

"Just amuse me," Spike said slightly annoyed. He did things Xander wanted to do all the time Xander could repay the favor every once in a while.

Sensing he was was pissing Spike off Xander grabbed a hold of Spike's hand as they walked. "Can you at least tell me what we're shopping for?"

"A present for you," Spike replied. His mood immediately changing now that Xander was on board.

Xander hated when Spike was cryptic, it reminded him way too much of Angel. After another fifteen minutes of walking Spike stopped in front of a store. Xander looked up and read the name of the store, "Panache Kilts? I can't imagine you wearing a kilt."

Spike pulled Xander into the store. "That's because I'm not the one getting a kilt, luv."

It took Xander a minute to process what Spike was saying. If Spike wasn't getting a kilt that meant that Xander... "No. No. No. No. N-O spells no!"

"It's going to be fun, Xan. Look at all the colors. You'd look great in all of them!" Spike said excitedly as he started looking them picking up a purple and blue one.

"I am not wearing girly colors!" Xander yanked it out of Spike's hands and put it back down.

Spike rolled his eyes and looked at more 'manly' colors. "You know if the girls heard you say that they'd give you a lecture on how there is not girl colors or boy colors. Just colors."

"Well, they're not here are they?" Xander replied.

"Ah ha!" Spike said in triumph. "This would go perfectly with your eyes." He turned and showed Xander a greet, blue and red kilt.

Xander stared at the garment in distaste. "Spike, why exactly are you punishing me? I know that our relationship is new and all but I don't think I've messed up that badly."

Spike set the kilt down before wrapping a hand in Xander's hair and slamming his lips against his. When he pulled away he left Xander panting. "This isn't punishment. I want you to wear it because I think you'd look sexy in it. I want you to wear it while I'm shagging you."

A person who worked there was about to come over and ask if they needed any help but detoured when he heard Spike speak. This was far from the first time he'd heard this story.

Xander's forehead crinkled. "You want me to wear a skirt while we have sex?"

"It's not a skirt, it's a kilt. They're very manly. And it would make me very happy if you would let me buy this for you too wear," Spike said almost pleadingly.

"Just how long have you had this fantasy?" Xander asked as he picked up the kilt Spike had put down.

Spike was glad he didn't blush. "Since I was first turned," he confessed.

"And how many guys did you have sex with while they wore them?" Xander questioned.

"You'd be the first," Spike answered honestly. "Besides Angelus you're the only man I've been involved with."

Xander nodded accepting the answer. "Do you think this will fit me or do I have to try it on?"

Spike did an eyeball of the material and Xander's waist. "Should fit. Doesn't matter though I doubt it'll survive the night."

"Really?" Xander asked aroused. That had to mean Spike was going to let the demon out to play. "Maybe we should buy a few then."

"I bloody love how you think." Spike then grabbed every color they had including the purple and blue one ignoring Xander's moan as he headed for the checkout. "You'll love every second while wearing it."

Xander glared at Spike's back. "If I don't you'll be the one wearing the rest of them!"

"I don't have the legs," Spike commented.

Xander couldn't argue, Spike had really thin legs. "You don't have to tell me, chicken legs."

The End


End file.
